Truth Or Dare
by Padora
Summary: Sebuah Permainan. Truth or dare Sasuke? Truth. Apa tipe Pasangan idealmu? Sakura, Karin, dan Ino langsung semangat merekam jawaban Sasuke. Mereka termasuk tipe ideal Sasuke gak ya? Kayak apa sih orang yang menarik untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah Naruto masuk kategori pasangan ideal Sasuke? Little Narusasu


**Truth or Dare**

**Warning: Little bit Shoai, Narusasu, Narusui, Typo**

Kereta Shinkansen melaju stabil di relnya. Hari ini Konoha High School sedang mengadakan studi visit ke kyoto selama tiga hari dua malam. Terdengar suara gaduh dari anak-anak untungnya dalam tiga gerbong itu kerena hanya di isi oleh mereka dan guru-guru. Ada yang main gitar dan bernyanyi bersama, main kartu, main game di ponsel ada juga yang sekedar ngobrol membicarakan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan sesampainya di Kyoto. Salah satu tokoh utama di cerita ini malah asik memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik diipodnya. Entah benar-benar tidur atau hanya pura-pura saja agar tak di ganggu penggemarnya. Tak dipedulikannya obrolan berisik teman sebangkunya dengan temannya yang lain di barisan sebrang. Sebuah tepukan dari teman sebangkunya menyadarkan kalau mereka telah sampai di Kyoto.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, Teme? Kita sudah sampai nih!" tegur pemuda pirang yang menjadi teman sebangku Sasuke, tokoh utama kita.

Setelah membiasakan matanya dari cahaya dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya sejenak, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Perjalan dengan kereta selama 2 jam 40 menit itu cukup membuat pinggangnya pegal.

Anak-anak KHS berhamburan keluar dari kereta penuh semangat.

"Kyoto aku dataaaaaang!"ucap lantang seorang murid dengan pakaian serba hijau sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke atas.

"Hentikan Lee! Itu Norak!"

Beberapa ada yang menertawakan sikap temannya itu. Ini memang bukan pertama kali anak-anak KHS datang ke Kyoto. Ada beberapa yang sudah pernah datang ke Kyoto saat SMP. Tetap saja mereka mereka merasa senang bisa datang lagi ke kota indah itu.

"Yak, kumpul dulu semuanya!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei yang mereka ketua rombongan. Beberapa guru lain juga meneriakkan hal yang sama. Ada juga yang menarik paksa salah seorang siswa yang masuk ke mini market yang ada di stasiun kyoto yang luas.

"Diluar sudah ada bis yang akan mengantar kita berkeliling kota Kyoto. Dan tujuan pertama kita adalah kuil Chionin Tample. Harap kalian masuk ke dalam bis dengan teratur sesuai dengan nomor bis yang sudah di beritahukan di sekolah tadi pagi,"

"Eeh, jadi masih harus duduk lagi? Pinggangku sakit kalamaan duduk sensei!" Protes salah satu siswa dengan gigi yang keliatan seram.

"Berisik Suigetsu! Biasanya juga duduk lama di sekolah!" siswi berkacamata dan berambut merah menegur temannya itu.

"Sudah-sudah.. kalu ingin cepat jalan-jalan makanya langsung naik ke bus biar cepat sampai," Neji sang ketua osis berkata bijak.

Anak-anak lain pun setuju hingga langsung keluar stasiun dan naik ke bis masing-masing. Di perjalanan tampak sering terlihat wanita berpakaian kimono.

Sesampainya di kuil para murid di beri waktu bebas selama dua jam dan setelah jam makan siang mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Imperial Palace. Langsung saja para murid asik berfoto-foto.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo foto denganku untuk kenang-kenangan!" seorang gadis manis berambur bubble gum bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Dengan risih Sasuke menarik tangannya dari pelukan Sakura. "Tidak mau," tolaknya dingin.

"Mouu.. Sasuke-kun jahat~," gadis itu malah bertingkah sok imut yang membuat Sasuke makin malas dedak-dekat dia.

"Ayo kita lihat isi kuil, Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis lain yang berambut pirang panjang menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih kaget karena tiba-tiba di tarik jadi mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Ah! Ino gendut jangan tarik-tarik Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yang tidak mau kesempatan untuk pedekatenya diambil jadi mengejar mereka.

"Hei lepaskan! Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu!" Sasuke berkata kesal pada Ino yang masih saja menariknya mendekati tangga kuil.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang Sasuke katakan ino?" gadis berkacamata yang menegur temannya di stasiun itu berdiri di depan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Karin..," desis Ino sebal.

"Sasuke akan membeli craepes denganku tahu!" ujarnya galak sambil bergaya membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tidak! Dia akan foto denganku!" Sakura telah sampai ditempat Ino dan Sasuke.

"Enak saja! Dia akan berkeliling kuil denganku!" teriak Ino tak mau kalah.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya menahan kesal pada sikap penggemarnya yang suka senaknya saja. Kata siapa dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan?

Ketiga gadis itu masih beradu mulut di depan tangga kuil.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Sorry ledies, tapi Sasuke akan balapan denganku," pemuda pirang yang juga teman sebangku Sasuke di kereta dan bis tadi datang sambil mengukirkan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

"Yang belakangan sampai kuil harus traktir makan siang!" Naruto langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kuil tanpa menunggu Sasuke siap-siap.

"Dasar curang," gerutu Sasuke pelan dan langsung ikut menaiki tangga mengejar Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.." desah kecewa para gadis karena ditinggalkan pujaaan hatinya.

Setidaknya Sasuke selamat dari terkaman para gadis pemaksa itu meski harus mentraktir Naruto makan siang.

Kali ini suara gaduh anak-anak KHS terdengar dari penginapan. Setelah puas melihat berbagai kuil dan istana di Kyoto, malam ini mereka beristirahat di penginapan bergaya jepang kuno yang tampak asri dan indah.

"Hoi, main game yuk!" ajak Kiba pada Sasuke yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya dari kolam air panas.

"Memangnya mau main apa?" Naruto yang juga baru selesai mandi bersama Sasuke ikut menimpali, "aku tidak mau kalau main kartu. Bosan," tambahnya.

"Main truth or dare saja yuk!" Lee yang sedang tiduran di futon di kamar mereka berempat memberi usul.

"Oh, Boleh juga!" Kiba keliatan bersemangat.

"Sip, aku ikut. Kau gimana Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi Cuma diam saja.

Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan. Rasanya boleh juga main bersama teman-temannya dari pada langsung tidur. Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur.

"Aku coba ajak yang lain, kau cari botol untuk putarannya Naruto,"

"Ya,"

Kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke akan tunggu kalian di ruang santai," Lee dan Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar.

"Serius kalian mau ikutan?" Suigetsu menaikkan alisnya meremehkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami ikutan, HAH?!" tantang Karin sebal. Dia memang tidak pernah akur dengan Suigetsu.

"Kalian tidak takut akan kami kerjai habis-habisan?" Kiba menyerigai senang.

"kalau kalian melakukan hal kurang ajar akan ku adukan pada guru!" ancam Ino dengan wajah garang.

"Tenang saja, tidak mungkin kami suruh kalian melakukan hal aneh. Paling hanya menyuruh buka baju saja ahahahaha," Naruto tergelak senang diikuti dua temannya yang lain.

"kalau kalian berani melakukan itu akan kubuat kalian masuk rumah sakit!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya ke hadapan para cowok yang masih tertawa-tawa itu. Sedangkan Lee terlihat blushing membayangkan Sakura topless, Shikamaru yang menguap malas dan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar . yah, alasan para cewek ikutan jelas karena ada Sasuke disana. Siapa tau bisa mengorek hal pribadi tentang Sasuke yang tidak mereka tau atau memberikan tantangan pada Sasuke untuk mencium mereka.

Permainan pun di mulai. Sebagai pencetus ide pertama Lee diberi kehormatan untuk memutar botol bir kosong yang didapat Naruto dari dapur penginapan. Mereka duduk merapat sambil melingkar. Dan putaran botol berhenti pada orang sial pertama.

Kiba.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Lee

"Dare," ucapnya menantang.

Naruto dan Suigetsu langsung memberi saran hal-hal konyol pada Lee hingga di putuskan Kiba harus menyatakan cinta pada kurenai-sensei.

Dengan muka merah menahan malu dan membawa bunga plastik yang menjadi penghias diruang santai Kiba mendatangi Kurenai-Sensei yang sedang berduaan dengan Asuma-Sensei di jembatan penghias kolam penginapan.

Kiba melawan rasa takut menghadapi pelototan Asuma-sensei dan tatapan heran Kurenai-sensei saat ia menyatakan 'Aku cinta padamu sensei, jadilah pacarku,'

Kurenai-sensei yang sempai melihat segerombolan muridnya bersembunyi dibalik pintu shoji sambil tertawa-tawa sepertinya menyaddari kalau Kiba sedang dikerjai. Akhirnya sambil tersenyum ia menolak Kiba. Langsung saja Kiba kabur dari situ sebelum kena omelan Asuma.

Putaran selanjutnya dilakukan. Kali ini diputar Kiba. Dan orang sial selanjutnya adalah Suigetsu.

"Dare," kata Suigetsu semangat bahkan sebelum Kiba menanyakannya.

Kali ini Karin yang paling semangat menyusulkan hal konyol. Dan yang disetujui adalah tarian perut.

Suigetsu harus menari perut sambil keliling penginapan. Agak sadis sih, bisa saja dia masuk angin karena harus menari berkeliling penginapan dengan perut yang terbuka. Tapi suigetsu cukup berani untuk melakukannya meski harus menahan malu saat ditertawakan teman-teman yang lain dan juga pelayan penginapan.

Putaran selanjutnya dilakukan. Suigetsu memutarnya penuh dendam berharap Karin yang dapat selanjutnya karena dia lah yang mengusulkan pada Kiba mengenai tantangan sebelumnya. Tapi botol berhenti di depan Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, horor.

"Truth or dare, Sakura?" Suigetsu menyerigai menyeramkan.

Setelah menimang beberapa saat, "truth,"

Suigetsu memcoba memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dia tanyakan ke Sakura. Lee meminta Sakura mengakan siapa yang sukai. "Satu sekolah juga tau dia naksir Sasuke, Lee," balas Shikamaru malas.

Sambil tersenyum jahil Suigetsu bertanya, "berapa kali dalam seminggu kau cukur bulu ketiakmu?" jelas saja yang lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan para cewek lainnya.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah menahan malu dan marah. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu Suigetsu?! Tidak sopan tau!" rasanya Sakura ingin menghajar Suigetsu sampai mati.

Masih dengan senyuman jahilnya Suigetsu membalas, "itu sih masih sopan. Daripada aku tanya berapakali dalam seminggu kau cukur 'rambut bawah'mu?" kali ini muka mesum terpampang diwajahnya. Teman-temannya kembali tertawa. Sakura sudah meraih botol bir kosong di depannya dan akan melemparkannya ke Suigetsu kalau saja tidak ditahan Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaan tadi," kata Shikamaru sambil meletakkan kembali botolnya kelantai berkarpet.

"Tiga kali," ucap Sakura sambil cemberut dan malu.

"Benarkah~?" Goda Ino sambil terkikik.

"Diam kau Ino gendut!"

Masih emosi karena sukses dikerjai teman-temannya Sakura memutar botol bir dengan kencang. Orang sial selanjutnya adalah Naruto.

"O.. ow," Kata Naruto sok mendramatisir.

"Bersiaplah Naruto! Truth or dare?"

Setengah ragu Naruto menjawab, "dare,"

Sakura tersenyum senang. Yang lain kembali menyarankan hal-hal konyol. Tapi sakura sudah tau apa yang akan dipilihnya. Dia ingin membalas Suigetsu karena sudah membuat drinya malu di depan Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku mau kau mencium Suigetsu! DI BIBIR!" ujarnya dengan senyuman licik diwajah manisnya.

Naruto langsung syok. Suigetsu melongo.

"Kenapa harus Suigetsu?! Lebih baik aku menciummu atau Sasuke saja! Setidaknya mukamu atau Sasuke masih enak dilihat! Kalau mencium Suigetsu nanti aku sariawan! Giginya kan taring semua!" protes Naruto tidak rela.

"Sialan kau Naruto, muka ku tampan tau!" Suigetsu menoyor kepala Naruto lalu menunjuk Sakura yang duduk di depannya,"kenapa kau libat aku kalu ingin mengerjai Naruto, HAH? Suruh saja dia cium Lee!"

Dengan senyum kemenangan Sakura membalas, "hanya sebuah kecupan sih tidak masalah dari pada ku suruh kalian melakukan french kiss,"

Suigetsu membuat tampang jijik.

"Yang benar saja! Kalau sampai melakukan itu yang ada lidahku putus!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Sudahlah Naruto, cium saja Suigetsu," Kiba memegangi leher belakang Naruto dan tangan satunya mencengkram wajah Naruto agar menghadap Suigetsu. Lee melakukan hal yang sama pada Suigetsu.

"Ugh.. Tidak mau," Naruto dan Suigetsu sama-sama berontak ketika bibir mereka mendekat.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" para cewek dan beberapa anak yang juga ada di ruang santai yang menonton permainan mereka sejak tadi memberikan semangat

CUP

akhi rnya kecupan itu terjadi. Kiba yang sudang membuat kepala Naruto miring mendorong paksa kepalanya agar bibirnya menempel di bibir Suigetsu. Kecupan itu hanya beberapa detik saja karena mereka langsung menjauh sambil mengelap bibir masing-masing. Yang lainnya tertawa-tawa senang.

"Pasti ku balas, sialan!" Naruto pun memutar botol bir sambil emosi.

Botol bir berhenti di depan Sasuke.

Para cewek menjerit senang. Yang cowok menyerigai jahat. Dan Naruto tertawa setan.

"MUAHAHAHA.. aku beruntung," rasanya ada aura seram dibelakang Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik sebal ke Naruto. Kalau dia memilih dare pasti akan di kerjai sangat parah oleh Naruto. Karena itu ia memilih, "truth,"

"Gah! Kau curang, teme!" kelihatan sekali Naruto tidak rela padahal ia sudah memikirkan hal-hal asik untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Naruto, tanya siapa yang disuka Sasuke!" Kata Ino semangat

Sakura dan Karin tidak mau kalah.

"Apa hadiah yang diinginkan Sasuke!"

"Berapa ukuran celana dalam Sasuke!"

"Berapa kali Sasuke onani seminggu!" kali ini pertanyaan Suigetsu makin ngaco dan langsung dijitak Naruto.

Anak cewek lain yang juga nonton permainan mereka juga ikut histeris.

Naruto yang sebal kemudian berkata, "seperti apa tipe pasangan idealmu, Sasuke?"

Ruangan langsung sunyi seketika. Memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Eh, Naruto apa tidak salah tuh? Memang kau mau daftar jadi pacarnya?" Ledek kiba.

"Tidak, Naruto menanyakan hal yang benar!" Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk merekam jawaban Sasuke, dia harus bisa menjadi tipe ideal Sasuke!

Sepertinya para cewek lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke menyerigai, "yang menarik, penuh tantangan, dan tidak membosankan,"

"Sasuke-kun, apa bisa di perinci?" Sakura bertanya tanpa malu membuat Lee menangis ditempat.

Sasuke mendengus, " Yah.. aku akan tertarik pada orang yang sulit didapatkan,"

Diam-diam Ino tersenyum menang. Dia cukup populer dan punya banyak fans yang sudah dia tolak. Berarti dia tipe yang tidak mudah didapatkan kan? Pikirnya pede.

"Maksudmu tipe populer yang sudah menolak banyak cowok?" tanya Kiba jadi ikut penasaran.

"Bukan. Bukan orang yang sulit di dapatkan orang lain. Tapi sulit didapatkan olehku,"

"Aku gak ngerti," Ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Memang kau baka," sebelum Naruto protes Sasuke sudah bicara lagi, "kau tau kan kalau cowok itu suka tantangan? Lebih suka mengejar sesuatu dari pada di kejar. Karena akan merasa bangga karena bisa mendapatkan sesuatu. Karena itu aku akan tertarik pada pada orang yang tidak meyukaiku. Aku akan mengejarnya dengan cara apa pun agar dia bisa menyukaiku. Apa asiknya pacaran dengan orang yang langsung menerimamu denga sekali tembak, apa lagi dengan orang yang sengaja menawarkan diri dan terlihat jelas begitu mengejarmu. Itu membosankan dan tidak menarik," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir yg disengaja.

Diam-diam para cowok menahan senyumnya saat melihat para cewek yang seperti habis di tusuk pisau. Pucat pasi dan Syok. Mereka para pengejar Sasuke yang suka cari perhatian jelas tidak masuk tipe ideal Sasuke.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti maksudmu Sasuke, ada kesenangan dan kebanggaan tersendiri kalau bisa menaklukan cewek yang biasanya galak jdi penurutkan?" Suigetsu memberikan ciuman jarak jauh ke Karin. Karin hanya mendelik sebal.

"Ta-tapi .. itu kan jahat. Hanya menganggap cewek sebagai sesuatu yang harus di taklukan," akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Heh, cowok kan memang suka pada sesuatu yang sulit! Makanya jadi cewek jangan gampangan!" Kiba berkata dengan sok membuat Sakura ingin merobek mulutnya.

"Sakura bukan cewek gampangan! Dia beberapa kali menolakku! Dan karena itu aku pasti mendapatkannya, Yeaaahh!" api semangat muda berkobar dari tubuh Lee.

Sakura Makin emosi saja. Sudah patah hati, masih harus di kejar mahluk langka macam Lee.

"Hei, kenapa kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah malam besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke Kinkakuji Temple," Iruka-sensei tiba-tiba muncul dari lorong penginapan danmenegur anak-anak yang masih berkerubung itu, " Ayo masuk kamar masing-masing,"

Sasuke Cs pun langsung bangkit dari karpet dan berjalan ke arah kamar masing-masing.

"Ne, Sasuke.."

"Hn," Sasuke menoleh ke samping dimana Naruto berdiri.

Saat ini adalah waktu bebas di Kinkakuji, anak-anak lain sedang asik berfoto-foto di depan kuil emas yang terkenal itu.

"Apa kata-katamu semalam itu hanya bohongan saja? Supaya cewek-cewek itu tidak mengganggumu lagi?"

"Kata-kata yang mana?" Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah pohon dengan daun rimbun untuk berteduh. Maharari mulai terik.

"Tentang tipe idealmu itu loh"

"Itu sungguhan kok," Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon diikuti Naruto.

"Heh, yang benar saja. Selama ini kan aku yang terus-terusan mengejarmu. Dan akhirnya kau takluk padaku," Naruto merangkul pinggang Sasuke mesra.

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu setelah aku menjebakmu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Hn? Kau ngomong apa Sasuke?" Naruto yang tadinya menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bergaya jadi menatap Sasuke lagi karena mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Kau tadinya suka Sakura kan?" Sasuke berubah Kata-katanya.

"Ah, Iya sih, tapi karena 'hal itu' aku jadi mengejarmu," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan itulah caraku menaklukanmu, Dobe," Sasuke berguman pelan lagi.

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Kalau bicara jangan terlalu pelan dong! Aku tidak dengar!"

"Tidak ada, hanya mengingat hal sebelum kita jadian,"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke,"

"Sudahlah," tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke menyerigai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat orang yang tadinya hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan seorang straight itu jadi berbelok padanya.

**END**

Oke ceritanya gantung ahahahahaha*dirajam*

Apalagi shoainya ga berasa.. maaf yah

Anggap saja sebelum narusasu jadian si Naruto itu Cuma nganggap Sasuke sahabat dekat n dia juga naksir sakura. Sasuke yang naksir Naruto pun menggunakan 'cara Uchiha yang elit'*halah* dan membuat Naruto lah yang mengejar dia. Karena kalau dia yang stoik n dingin tiba-tiba datang ke hadapan Naruto sambil bawa bunga n coklat yang ada si Naruto kena stoke*lebay*  
dan 'cara uchiha yang elit' itu adalah dengan membuat Naruto mabok dan seakan-akan udah memperkosa Sasuke. Naruto yang jiwa keadilannya tinggi merasa bersalah kemudian ingin bertanggung jawab dengan jadi pacar Sasuke. Sasuke jelas sok jual mahal. Jadilah si Naruto ngejar-ngejar dia buat jadi pacarnya.

Mungkin terlalu maksa ya cerita masalalu Narusasu sebelum jadian. Jadi terserah reader aja gimana ngebayangin jebakan Sasuke buat Naruto

Oiya urutan mereka ketika duduk melingkar, searah jarum jam : Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Karin.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**300114**


End file.
